You Don't Stand a Chance
by Hellbeast
Summary: OC Hannah calls OC Thomas on a lonely night, leading to a whole night and day of sexual escapades. They continue to hook up, but is this leading to something more? **Mostly Porn Without Plot
1. Chapter 1

She stared at her phone. 11:57 PM. It was too late to deny it was a hookup call, but it was too early to blame it on alcohol after it was all over. Hannah hesitated, but grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Thomas? You wanna come over? Yeah, they're gone. Yeah… Okay… See you then."

She waited, pacing her bedroom and absentmindedly tiding up. But then, without fail, she heard a knock on the door. Hannah walked over, pulling at her lace bra and panties underneath a thin white crop top and volleyball shorts. She took a deep breath, opened the door.

Thomas stood there, smirking but still embarrassed. He took a breath, tugging at his t-shirt and sweatpants. "You going to let me in?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in. Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay." They stood apart, staring at each other in silence. Thomas stepped forward, closing the difference between them. She stared up at him, analyzing the restraint in his eyes. He waited, standing perfectly still, waiting for her to make a move. She waited, but then surged forward, smashing her lips against his and pinning him against the wall. He pushed back against her, slamming her against the opposite wall and pinning her against him. His hands traveled down, one against the wall bracing himself, the other grabbing her ass so she could feel his erection pushing against her abdomen.

They stumbled down the hall, until they pushed into Hannah's bedroom. Thomas hesitated, "You sure?" Hannah grinned in response and shoved him onto the bed, standing over him and pulling her shirt off. Thomas stared, gaping as she pulled off her short as well.

She smirked, " _You_ sure?" Thomas laughed, pulling off his shirt and throwing it across the bed. He watched as her hungry gaze traveled over his well-defined abs and muscular shoulders. He stood up, towering over her, as he reached over and grabbed his shirt. She let him guide her onto the bed, and use his shirt to blindfold her.

"Thomas?"

"It's okay, you trust me right?" She nodded, and let him lie her down on the bed. She arched up, expecting his touch. She heard a rustling, but slowly felt Thomas guide her hands up over her head, tying them to the bedpost with what felt like a pillowcase. She strained against the restraints, but relaxed when she felt him straddle her. Hannah relaxed, but flinched when she felt Thomas' lips on her collarbone. He started sucking, and began to move down. All of a sudden, she felt him pull away and unhook her bra. She lay there, exposed and shivering, waiting for him to touch her again. When nothing came, she whined, arching her back, searching for his touch.

He waited until she was whining and straining against his restraints. He laughed darkly and descended onto her breasts. Taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking with no mercy. She moaned, arching her back and pushing her body against his, feeling his bare chest radiate heat. As his mouth continued to suck, Thomas' hands moved down, tugging at her panties and shedding his sweatpants. He moved down, pausing so she should feel his breath on her exposed core. Suddenly, he dove in, sucking on her clit mercilessly. She tried to hold back a moan, but gasped when she felt him him slide a single long finger into her. She felt him laugh against her core, "Damn, you're so tight."

He added another finger, getting her to strain against her restraints, and swirling his tongue over her puffy clit. She moaned loudly, slowly reaching her peak. Just as she began to feel the pleasure in her core build, he pulled away. She gasped, feeling empty without his fingers in her. Hannah whined, trying to push out her boobs and feel his touch. She strained for a couple minutes, but eventually gave up, settling on the bed laying still in frustration.

All of a sudden, she felt his breath against her ear, "I'm going to take off the blindfold, but you have to be good, okay?" Hannah nodded, desperate to have him inside of her. She felt the blindfold be pulled off, she blinked, and found herself staring at Thomas. His hair was was disheveled, body glistening with sweat, and his eyes were desperate and wanting. She realized how much he was holding back, how much he was struggling not to completely lose control and take her. She smirked, pulling herself up enough so that she was inches from his face.

"Don't hold back." Whatever last restraints Thomas possessed were disregarded, and he growled, stripping off his pants and underwear. He pushed her onto the bed and attacked her neck with his teeth. She moaned, but sucked in sharply when he lined himself up with her entrance and burying himself in her. He slid all the way out, meeting her eyes as he viciously slammed back into her, bracing himself on the bed and watching her scream in pleasure. He continued like this, speeding up and setting a relentless pace. He continued to plow into her, reaching down to rub her clit, as she began clawing at his back. She met his pace, until they both felt the pressure of a climax building. Thomas felt her cunt tighten around his dick, and he bit her neck as he spilled into her, just as she grabbed him and came apart. He slowed his pace until they both came down from their high. He untied her and slid out of her cunt, helping her sit up. They settled into bed, lying apart for a moment, until Thomas pulled her into his arms, feeling her bare breasts and stomach push against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone went off, waking Hannah from a restless dream. She pulled Thomas' arms off of her, grabbing his shirt from the floor and putting it on. She sat up in bed, answering the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, V. No I'm not busy right now… What's up?"

Thomas stirred next to her, sitting up and pulling her against him. She continued to talk, but his hands hugged her against him, one against her stomach, the other massaging her breast. She continued to talk, "Yeah of course, what do you-" She gasped as she felt his mouth start sucking on her neck and a single finger massage its way into her folds.

"Yeah, sorry I'm good. Keep talking." Hannah glared at him, returning to her phone call. Thomas hesitated for a moment, but responded by adding another finger and rubbing her nipple through his shirt. She squirmed in his grasp, but he pulled her closer and she stopped, falling into his body.

"Yeah- uh- no I'm fine- uh- Yeah- continue…" He moves her closer, and before she could register it, Thomas pulled her onto her his dick, pushing her so she bounced up and down on his hard cock. She moaned quietly, but continued to listen to her phone. He started snapping his hips, setting a brutal pace. He guided her forward, so she was on her hands and knees on the bed. He drew out of her, pausing for a second, and then pushing back into her. Hannah was struggling to hold back moans, and gasped "I'll call you back" before hanging up her phone and throwing her phone across the bed. Thomas continued his pace, "After last night, you would've though I'd stretched you out." He laughed, "Guess I'll have to fix that." He set to work, bending her over and burying himself to the hilt, barely giving her time to adjust before pounding into her. He reached down, fondling her clit and getting her closer and closer to release. She felt his cock twitch inside her, but she twisted out of his grasp, and pushed him away. He let himself fall back, stunned, as Hannah got up, adjusting his t-shirt, and walked out, "That's what you get for interrupting my phone call." Thomas swore, falling back onto the pillows, wondering how he ever thought he stood a chance.


End file.
